


Enclosed In a Tumultuous Privacy (Chapter 2)

by DubiousSparrow



Series: Storm Series [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Established Relationship, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Our boys are still stuck in the BMW in the middle of the blizzard.  And they're both pretty pleased about it actually. Read the previous piece in the Storm Series to catch up.  I broke this story in half to account for different ratings.We're moving full steam into the smut, people -- gird your loins!
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Storm Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674175
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Enclosed In a Tumultuous Privacy (Chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ralph Waldo Emerson's 'The Snow Storm'

They had made short work of the food, and had settled into as comfortable a position as they could manage in the back seat. Adam lay sprawled across the seat, and Ronan lay half on top of him, his head resting on Adam's chest. 

Ronan was in heaven. 

Things had worked out better than he could have imagined. Ronan didn't lie, but he also didn't feel the need to tell Adam that he _might_ have over accelerated on purpose going around that corner. If Adam wasn't going to question why Ronan had food and a blanket and that fire-orb in the car, i.e. all the components of a romantic evening, well, he wasn't going to point out the obvious to the future Harvard alum.

Ronan felt the outline of the small bottle against his hip in his jeans pocket. Just in case the romantic evening got _very_ romantic. He wondered if Adam would get clued in to the less than accidental nature of their "accident" at that point...

***

Adam was running his hand up and down Ronan's back, at first just gently rubbing, and then scratching his nails against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"I like this shirt," he said softly. As the night had darkened they both found themselves whispering. It was something about the hushed silence of the snow-covered car. Adam rubbed the flannel between his fingers. It was an old button-down of Niall's that they'd found in a box when they were exploring the attic one day. Adam was surprised that Ronan wanted to wear it. It was navy and black plaid, and mostly fit, just a little tight across his broad shoulders.

"Mmm," Ronan hummed into Adam's chest. "You can borrow it whenever you want."

Adam smiled "I meant I like it on you. But thank you." He kissed the top of Ronan's buzzed scalp, eliciting another soft hum.

Adam slipped his hand underneath the hem of the shirt, and gently pushed his fingertips below the waistband of Ronan's jeans. Ronan hummed again and shifted his weight further onto Adam's body.

Adam lifted his hips, pressing into Ronan now that he was more squarely positioned on top of him. Ronan lifted his upper body off of Adam’s chest, pushing his hips down to meet Adam. Adam closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. 

Ronan ran his hands down Adams sides and curled them around his hips, pushing his thumbs into the hollows there. Adam gasped and jerked his hips up, grinding into Ronan. Ronan groaned and let himself fall back against Adam's chest, capturing his mouth and kissing him deeply. His tongue slid against Adam's and they moaned into each other's mouths. They kissed and moved against each other as the snow fell, completely cut off from the world in the shelter of the BMW.

"Ro..." Adam gasped, "I need to feel you... "

"Yes....yeah... hold on...." Ronan breathed, sitting up and pulling his shirt off over his shoulders. The firelight from the orb played across the sharp angles of his chest. Adam stared at the vision before him.

"God, you're so beautiful..."

Adam could see the blush spread across Ronan's muscled shoulders. Ronan ducked his head, and ran his hands up Adam’s body. "Can I take this off?" he asked softly, playing with the hem of Adam's tee shirt. 

"God yes,” Adam lifted himself just enough so Ronan could pull the shirt off him.

"These too. Please," Adam huffed, unbuttoning Ronan's jeans. Ronan gave him a sharp grin and swatted his hand away. "Hold your horses, Parrish, I got it." Ronan somehow managed to peel his jeans off in the tight space. He placed his hand over the button of Adam's pants and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes, Fuck. Get on with it." Adam grinned as Ronan undid the button and pulled his pants off, throwing them into the front of the car.

Ronan went to lay back down on top of Adam and then seemed to think better of it. Instead he sat back against the seat, reached down and put his arms around Adam, and lifted him up so that he was straddling Ronan's hips, sitting in his lap. Adam gasped, incredibly turned on by how strong Ronan was. But also how gentle the movement had been. His gasp turned into a moan as he felt Ronan hard underneath him. Ronan pulled Adam’s head down and kissed him slow and deep. In this position Adam was taller than Ronan, and Ronan had to tilt his head up to kiss him. They both loved this position. Adam stroked the side of Ronan's neck as they kissed. With the other hand he drew circles on Ronan's chest, and then his stomach, and then finally slipped his hand inside Ronan's black boxer briefs. Ronan moaned at the contact and his hips hitched up. Adam stroked Ronan's hard length, loving the weight of him in his hand, and the soft breathy noises he was pulling from him. 

Adam could tell that Ronan was getting close, and he started moving his hand faster.

"Wait, Adam, hold on... I'm too close... " Ronan broke their kiss and put his hand on top of Adam’s, stilling him.

"What do you want, baby?" Adam whispered into his ear.

"I want to touch you. I want....wait..." Ronan whispered, grabbing at his jeans that were hanging over the driver's seat. He pulled a small bottle of lube from the pocket.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Really? You just happened to have that with you?" 

"Always be prepared, Parrish." Ronan gave him his shark grin, and Adam grinned back.

"You're such a boy scout. I've always said that." Adam murmured, letting his lips brush against Ronan's ear. Ronan shuddered at the hot breath against him.

"Mmmmm....where were we?" Ronan whispered, slipping his hand inside Adam's boxers.

Adam threw his head back and gasped, "There. We were right there. Fuck."

Ronan took a moment to pull Adam's boxers down a bit, freeing his hard cock. He pushed his own down as well, and they moaned as they pressed against each other.

"Fuck, I want you so bad" Ronan moaned into Adam's neck.

"Yes.... fuck... I want you too..." Adam gasped.

Ronan flicked open the cap on the bottle, and managed to pour some between them. Adam hissed as the liquid dripped onto him. Ronan took them both in his hand then, slowly stroking them together. 

They moaned into each others' mouths, not kissing anymore so much as breathing into each other. Adam gripped Ronan's shoulders and thrust up into Ronan's fist, against his hard, flushed cock.

"Adam, fuck... I'm gonna come.... I'm so close...."

"Me too, baby... I'm so fucking close...."

Ronan captured Adam's mouth, kissing him deeply as he came. It tipped Adam over the edge and he came, moaning Ronan's name.

They stayed like that, hugging each other in the dream firelight flickering in the car, breathing into each other's necks as they came back down to earth. Adam was the first to pull back, and he gazed down at Ronan, his eyes shining with love and with... something else. 

"So... you just happened to have a glowing orb, a full dinner, a blanket, and LUBE in the car? And a pre-arranged babysitting situation?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

Ronan just smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.


End file.
